Song Challenge
by Jezebel Two Rivers
Summary: Just a bunch of microfics to songs. You know how I do.


Destiel is amazing and so I'm writing about it.

I own nothing!

**Howl~Florence And The Machines**

Dean Winchester was my charge. I fell in love with him and he changed me. He turned me more human and he released something in me that angels are never supposed to let out. Free will and rebellion. Thats what happens when you fall in love with Dean Winchester. There is also anger, pain, regret, love and happiness. All of it in one big bundle that overwhelmes me everytime I see him. Anger because he is almost always being reckless. Pain because he is in pain. Regret because I can never tell him. Love because he saves me whenever I look at him. Happiness because he considers me a friend and thats all I really need.

**Paradise Lost~Hollywood Undead**

I lost EVERYTHING! He doesn't understand and I can't take this. Theres no trust between us and I'm lost in his eyes. He made me and he broke me. My eyes leak because of the pain I'm in. I'm godless and friendless. I just want to burn right now and not a tear is shed for me by them. They were my friends. I should just let this whole forsaken planet burn and I should scatter the ashes. I won't though because I love him too much.

**Reflection~Mulan**

Look at me. How was I chosen to be a vessel and how am I in any way special? I would never pass for a perfect guy or a perfect hunter. My father was disappointed in me and cared about Sammy more. I'm not bitching about it either. I love Sam and I was raised to protect him. I can't ever let them know what I feel though. I have to hide and I can't ever let who I really am inside show in the reflection which is why a stranger looks back at me.

**You're Not Stubborn~Two Door Cinema Club**

God, Cas, whatever the hell you wanna call yourself, I was wrong, I apoligize. Its a common thing for me to be out of line but I know its starting to get old. I know your just passionate but everyone thinks your really stubborn. I really don't care as long as you come back at the end of the day. You know what, screw this kissing ass. You always think you're right but you're not. _You're_ out of line now and its getting old. Still...make sure you come back to me.

**Heartbeats~Scala and Kolacny brothers**

He makes me so confused. Yet so happy. I don't get all these human emotions. They're all so hard to understand. I still hear him and feel his lips. Dean's lips were soft and steady. He made me feel strangely relaxed and he still brought out feelings I never knew I had. Just friends wasn't enough for him. He called me and crushed his lips to mine.

**Bulletproof~La Roux**

I've been in relationships before and I always got hurt or hurt someone. I'm wasn't planning on letting anyone sweep me off my feet. That is, until Cas came along. There were things between us that went unsaid because I was too proud to say them. I wanted to be bulletproof but my armor shattered whenever I was with him. I'd been there though and I didn't want to get hurt. I had only wanted to mess around but all this turned into much more and I'm glad it did.

**Moves Like Jagger~Maroon 5**

I know I'm handsome. All the one night stands with chicks _and_ guys can attest to that. I've got the right moves. The right mojo. Whatever I wanted I got. Like I told Cas before, I can get it at any time, so why couldn't I get him? I called him to me and acted out my plan. As soon as he came down I pushed him against a wall and kissed him. He knew I meant business and I wanted to show him exacly how serious I was. I wasn't kidding around right now.

**Mr. Brightside~The Killers**

Is this what jealousy feels like? I don't like it. So what if Dean is currently engaged in acts of flirtation with a rather promiscious woman from earth. I don't care, he is only my charge. He should know what he's doing by now and what he does is none of my busine-did she just kiss him? Honestly, they just met and they've only been talking for 15 minutes. Dean surely won't go for tha-Are they leaving together? I...but...what?

**From The Inside~Linkin Park**

Cas POV

I gave him rverything I had and more. I don't know who to trust anymore and I can't understand why. I gave him everything and all I got was betrayel. I should never trust myself with him. I'm so tired of him breaking me.

Dean Pov

I'm tired of this deceit. He lied and trusting him is taking too much of my energy. I can't do this anymore. He broke me down. Only after he peiced me together again. I should have never trusted myself with him.

**Stay~Michelle Featherstone**

Cas POV

Do you see me Dean? Am I invisible? Do you need me or do you just call me when you want me to do something for you? I want to stay with you Dean but I need to know you're sincere. I have to know you care and you have to pass my test. I don't like being used. It hurts me inside. I love you Dean. Do you love me?

Dean POV

Cas? Are you there? Will you stay with me just tonight? I'm usually not a guy who begs or bitches, but you're a special case. I feel akward with chick flick moments and emotional exclamations but I will say I love you.


End file.
